Serenon
The Serenon, Chrelytian for Balanced One (often called The Chosen One), is the Guardian of the balance between light and dark in Realitea. The Serenon is considered a both a godlike fogure and superhero in Realitea and is greatly revered and respected on most worlds. The first Serenon was Zane Nadast, who became the Serenon after taking a part of the essence of Nalasai and Sadanai in him, with the help of The Twelve, he defeated Haladna Thanda and saved Realitea fron complete destruction. Upon the Serenon's death, he or she is reincarnated in a new person, though their entity and soul is seperate from the spirit of the Serenon itself. Currently, there are two Serenons, Jensen Hayledea and Noa Ankhsenna. This was unprecendented as there should always be only one Serenon. Noa Ankhsenna became the Serenon after her parents begged the spirits of light and dark to save her, and so she received a part of them within her, becoming co-Serenon alongside Jensen. As the keeper of balance, the Serenon is usually the most powerful being and Askarai in Realitea, being able to manipulate magic and reality as no other could. The Serenon transcends nations and peoples and is considered by many to be the highest ranking individual in Realitea. Powers and abilities The Serenon is extremely powerful if they learned to control their abilities and pose a great threat even if untrained. As the chosen one, the Serenon wields vast and nearly infinite power and is undefeatable by any individual, with the possible exception of beings such as Mother Lazin or formerly Liana Ascalia. Ascalion state The Serenon possesses a special state in which they summon the knowledge and power all Serenons, esentially becoming one with Realitea and becoming virtually unstoppable. Though unlikely, if the Serenon is killed while in a continuous Ascalion state, the cycle ends. In a continuous Aacalion states, the spirits of all Serenons become one and join the current Serenon, giving them even more power. While in the continuous Ascalion state, the Serenon's eyes and mouth glow and they speak in the voice of all Serenons. When in emotional turmoil, such as extreme anger, sadness or when threatened, the Serenon may enter the Ascalion state out of emotion. Reincarnation As the keeper of balance in Realitea, the Serenon must always exist to keep the balance. The Serenon may be any kind of being and may be born anywhere in Realitea. Serenons are usually long-lived if not killed by unnatural causes. The current Serenon is connected to the previous ones, though they are different entitities. The reincarnation cycle can be broken if the Serenon is called in a continuous Ascalion state, most likely plunging Realitea into chaos. Previous Serenons can manifest themselves through the current one and may take control of their body. The current Serenon can contact the spirits of their predecessors at all times. In exceptional circumstances, the spirits of the previous Serenons can possess the current one and take action, such as when the existence of Realitea is threatened. Known Serenons *Jensen Hayledea (1997-present) *Noa Ankhsenna (1997-present) *Kyasha Helazash (1630-1997) *Theron Joles (1560-1630) *Wanda Eriadan (1520-1560) *Gale Qeshan (1390-1520) *Jain Kryzet (100,000 BBC) *Zane Nadast (1,000,000 BBC) Category:Positions Category:Serenons